1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to telecommunications services and, more particularly, to a method for minimizing the database structure overhead associated with providing advanced intelligent network services.
2. Background
The Intelligent Network (xe2x80x9cINxe2x80x9d) is a digital telecommunications network where all of the elements are arranged into a unified, programmable system. A network of computers are run alongside the core telecommunications elementsxe2x80x94the switching and transmission equipmentxe2x80x94to control all the activities that take place. The system is not required to know about the intricacies of the network elements but instead instructs them through a standard language.
The development of the Signaling System #7 (xe2x80x9cSS7xe2x80x9d) network and the 800 free dialing service led to the IN. The SS7 network is a hierarchy consisting of five elements: (1) Service Control Points (xe2x80x9cSCPsxe2x80x9d); (2) Service Circuit Nodes (xe2x80x9cSCNsxe2x80x9d); (3) Service Switching Points (xe2x80x9cSSPsxe2x80x9d); (4) Signal Transfer Points (xe2x80x9cSTPsxe2x80x9d); and (5) Service Management Systems (xe2x80x9cSMSsxe2x80x9d).
SS7 messages originate in an SSP. The SSP function is found most often in the end-office telephone switch. Commonly found as an adjunct processor, the SSP originates SS7 messages after determining which interoffice trunk will be used to connect a call. The SS7 message is sent to the end office on the remote end of the circuit and contains a request for connection. The SSP also originates an SS7 message when it cannot determine which interoffice circuit to use to connect a call. For example, in the case of an 800 number, the end office cannot determine which circuit to use because it cannot determine how to route the call based on the digits dialed. The 800 number must be converted to a routing number before the switch knows which trunks to use.
The SSP originates a query to an SS7 node which will provide a connection to a database. One of the unique aspects about SS7 networks and databases is that the SSP does not have to know the address of the database. The message originated must only provide the digits dialed. The STP, which is responsible, for routing SS7 messages through the network can use this information to determine which database the query should be sent to.
The STP is responsible for routing traffic through the network. It is not the originator of any traffic and is never the final recipient of any traffic. It is an intermediate point which provides some processing and routing of SS7 messages. When a query is made to a database, the SSP does not typically know the address of the specific database it needs to query. This is desirable because of network management considerations. If the database were to be addressed directly, and the database were unavailable, for any reason, there would be unnecessary delay in trying to determine how to best handle the query. The STP provides Global Title Translation (xe2x80x9cGTTxe2x80x9d) to determine where a query should be routed. The STP examines the Signaling Connection Control Part (xe2x80x9cSCCPxe2x80x9d) to determine what digits were dialed and makes its routing decision based on these global title digits.
The SCP is a front end to subsystems. The SCP is not a database itself, although it may be collocated with one or more database. The SCP function manages access to the various databases and can manage more than one subsystem. The database itself does not have an SS7 address. Queries must be sent to the address of the SCP. The SCP then routes queries to the appropriate subsystem based on the subsystem number.
The SCN is a smart termination connected to ISDN lines that users dial up for special services. The SMS is an AIN operations system designed to manage software updates, service data updates, subscriber data updates, and subscriber service reports.
AIN adds features to IN elements. For instance, AIN SSPs have an arrangement of xe2x80x9ctriggersxe2x80x9d by which queries are initiated. AIN triggers are intended to provide a service-independent way of launching queries to an SCP. With AIN, the central office is not required to know about SCP-based services. It merely responds to a trigger by launching a query onto the SS7 network.
AIN also allows service packages to be installed on SCPs. Service packages are telecommunication services that subscribers may order on demand by, for example, dialing an SCN. Examples of service packages include Caller ID Deluxe where subscribers may see the name and number of the person calling the subscriber, Personal Number Calling Service where callers with priority may be given a xe2x80x9chot codexe2x80x9d to access the subscriber, and Personal Number Administration where a subscriber may have calls routed to various locations throughout the day. Service packages rely heavily upon the use of the SCP and its associated databases in routing calls.
To provide the proper level of complexity for a subscriber, most AIN services require one or more relational database entries for that subscriber. For instance, subscribing to the Personal Number Administration service causes the SMS or other network administration element to create a new entry in an SCP database containing the preferred routing pattern for the subscriber. Similarly, the network must store the xe2x80x9chot codexe2x80x9d for each Personal Number Calling Service subscriber in an SCP database.
Each database entry has an associated cost to the service provider due to the limit imposed by the database software system. Certain database systems, for example, limit the number of total entries to 200,000. Other systems impose stricter limitations upon the number of entries. In addition, the service provider is hampered by memory and processor limitations. Thus, as the volume of subscribers increases, the service provider must purchase additional database software and equipment.
Many service subscribers, however, never use the selected service. Nevertheless, an entry in a relational database must be created for each subscriber. Moreover, relational databases often include xe2x80x9crelatedxe2x80x9d fields, so several fields must be opened for each entry. Since an entry must be created for that subscriber regardless of her use of the service, this can lead to great inefficiencies in database use. For example, a service used by only 20% of its subscribers will waste 80% of that service""s database space. While the service provider may incorporate the cost of database storage in the rental price for that service, the database inefficiencies remain.
This invention minimizes the database inefficiency associated with the provision of large volume AIN services by creating a cascaded database structure that uses limited database space until the subscriber commits to using the service. When the subscriber signs up for a service, an entry is created in a seed database coupled to the SCP. The seed database entry remains the only service-related record for the subscriber. When the subscriber desires to use the service, the application creates a larger entry in a real-time database. When the subscriber suspends the service, the entry in the real-time database is removed.
Advantageously, by this invention, the service provider is not required to store large entries in a single database for each subscriber. Instead, the service provider need only create small entries for subscribers within the seed database. If only a few subscribers use the service, only those subscribers will later have larger entries in the real-time database. The remaining subscribers will remain as xe2x80x9cseedsxe2x80x9d in the seed database. Thus, the service provider can minimize the database inefficiency associated with large volume telecommunications services. Also, the real-time database may be written to and read from on a real-time basis. Thus, the subscriber may use the service immediately after requesting such use.
More particularly, when a subscriber signs up for a telecommunications service, the service provider""s management system creates a record for the subscriber in a seed database. Preferably, the seed database is coupled to a service control point within the service provider""s network. The database may only be written to by the management system or other appropriate billing or management system. The application used to implement the service may not write to the seed database. The application may only read from this database.
The seed database record preferably includes at least two fields. The first field identifies the subscriber. The subscriber may be identified by name or directory number. The second field identifies the services that the subscriber has requested. Each service may be identified by a unique service identifier code or by name. Multiple services may be included in a single seed database. The small records stored by the seed database are not large enough to overwhelm the system when the service attracts a large volume of subscribers. Moreover, the small size keeps overhead costs down. Specifically, the service provider is not required to maintain large database entries for subscribers who never use the service.
When a subscriber actually uses the service, he may dial into a service circuit node by, for example, entering a feature access code that routes the call to the SCN. The SCN may play a message and retrieve information from the subscriber about the service. This information is transmitted to the service application residing in the SCP. The service application then accesses a real-time database. If an entry for the subscriber is not found in the real-time database, the application checks the seed database for the entry. When the subscriber""s seed database entry is located, the application creates a larger entry in the real-time database. Thus, subsequent uses of the service will cause the application go to immediately find the larger real-time database entry.
The real-time database allows the application to create entries on-the-fly. Unlike current databases that reside within the application, the real-time database is a stand-alone database separate from the application. In most standard databases, the application cannot create entries on-the-fly. With a stand-alone database, the application may create, update, and remove records when a subscriber begins using the service. Thus, the system is more flexible than standard databases.
When the subscriber desires to return the service to an idle state, he may similarly dial a feature access code which routes the call to the SCN. The SCN collects the appropriate digits and forwards this information to the service application. The service application then deletes the subscriber""s name from the real-time database. This frees up resources for additional subscribers to use the service.
In accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention is a system for using databases in providing a telecommunications service to a subscriber in an intelligent network. The system includes a seed database storing information regarding availability of the service to the subscriber; a real-time application database storing information for use in providing the service to the subscriber; and a service application, resident on at least one computer in the network, that creates entries in the real-time application database upon use of the service by the subscriber.
In further accordance with the purpose of this invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention is a method for using databases in providing telecommunications services to a subscriber. The method includes the steps of receiving a request for the service from the subscriber; in response to the request, storing information regarding the subscriber and the service in a seed database; receiving a request to use the service from the subscriber; in response to the request to use the service, accessing the seed database to determine the availability of the service to the subscriber; and storing information for use in providing the service to the subscriber in a real-time database.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a system and method for minimizing database inefficiency in providing telecommunications services in an Advanced Intelligent Network to large volumes of subscribers.
It is an additional object of this invention to reduce the costs associated with providing AIN services to subscribers.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a system for minimizing database inefficiency in providing AIN services that reduces database memory usage for subscribers that do not use the service.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an efficient AIN database structure that is not complex.
Objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will be obvious from the description or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.